Sakaar
Sakaar is an artificial planet created by the Grandmaster. It is the homeworld of the Sakaarans and many other species stranded on the planet from different parts of the cosmos.This Week's Cover: Thor gets a makeover in Ragnarok first lookJACK KIRBY’S DESIGN INFLUENCE IS A FORCE IN 'THOR: RAGNAROK' Overview On Sakaar, time flows differently compared to most other worlds. This was shown when Loki was tossed onto Sakaar only seconds before Thor but arrived two weeks before Thor did, as well as the Grandmaster claiming that he would be "millions of years old" compared to the outside world. History Trapped on Sakaar Following the Battle of Sokovia, Hulk took the Quinjet which somehow left Earth and brought him to Sakaar, where the Grandmaster took a liking of his raging fighting skills. Soon, Hulk began the Grandmaster's new champion, fighting gladiators for the entertainment of thousands of Sakaarans acclaiming him. is accidentally teleported onto Sakaar]] When the Goddess of Death Hela returned from her banishment, she forcefully cast out her brothers Thor and Loki while on the Bifrost and they ended up on Sakaar. Loki arrived first and befriended with the Grandmaster while Thor only came weeks after his brother and was captured by Scrapper 142 to be sold to the Grandmaster, who sent Thor to fight in the Sakaaran Arena with the other gladiators. There, Thor met and befriended Korg and Miek. He also had to fight against the Hulk, who refused to return to his human form. Although Thor was on the cusp of defeating the Hulk, the Grandmaster activated Thor's Obedience Disk so that he would lose the fight. tries to escape Sakaar with a Quinjet]] Thor met with Hulk in his apartments and after Valkyrie came to visit them, Thor stole the device controlling his Obedience Disk and tried to escape from Sakaar using the Quinjet which had brought the Hulk. Although the Hulk damaged the Quinjet, a video message from Black Widow had him turn into Bruce Banner. Thor and Banner then resolved to find a way to escape from Sakaar.Thor: Ragnarok Escaping Sakaar While the Grandmaster ordered the Sakaarans to find his missing champion, Valkyrie found Thor and Bruce Banner and took them to her apartment, where she had captured Loki after both of them were tasked by the Grandmaster to locate Hulk. Valkyrie agreed to help Thor fight Hela on Asgard, thus enacting the creation of the Revengers. As they needed help to escape from Sakaar, Valkyrie went to find Korg in the Sakaaran Arena and provided him with guns so he could start a revolution against the Grandmaster. While the Sakaaran Guards fought against the rebel, Thor stole the Commodore, the Grandmaster's leisure ship, after leaving Loki unconscious in the garage following another attempt from the God of Mischief to betray his brother. flies to the Devil's Anus]] An intense pursuit in Sakaar's sky ensued as the Revengers were chased by the Sakaaran Guards. During the pursuit, the Warsong, Valkyrie's spacecraft, was destroyed, but she survived the blast and she and Thor destroyed several Sakaaran spaceships while Banner, flying the Commodore, managed to get rid of Topaz. Thor and Valkyrie joined him on the Commodore and the three of them fled Sakaar through the Devil's Anus. Meanwhile, Loki was found by the Sakaaran rebels and quickly became their new leader, commandeering the Statesman and leaving for Asgard as well. Having remained hidden on Sakaar, the Grandmaster was eventually found by rebels, although he tried to convince them that they should thank him as if it were not for him, they would have had nothing to rebel against. Known Prisoners Textless Thor Ragnarok Teaser Poster.jpg|Thor Thor Ragnarok Textless Character Posters 02.jpg|Hulk Krg.png|Korg Miekk.jpg|Miek Haju.png|Hajo † Doug is dead.png|Doug † Ejashi.png|Ejashi † Trivia *In the comics, Sakaar was near a single wormhole called the Great Portal. Hulk was exiled to Sakaar by the Illuminati, where he became a powerful gladiator and led an uprising against the Red King, the ruler of the planet. *There is no vegetation on Sakaar, although different mushroom cultures grows on the waste plains. *The buildings of Sakaar are made up of an assortment of scrap metals. Behind the Scenes *Taika Waititi stated that he wanted to evoke 's distinct art style in the buildings of Sakaar. *On the Grandmaster's building, alongside Hulk, there are sculptures of Man-Thing, Beta Ray Bill, Ares, Bi-Beast and the Dark-Crawler, previous champions of the Contest of Champions.Kevin Feige Reveals Thor: Ragnarok’s Biggest Easter Egg References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Thor: Ragnarok Locations